The Lion and The Snake Scales of Justice
by DebsTheSlytherinSnapefan
Summary: Long Awaited Sequel to The New Order. Grey Harry! Harry Creates a new side in the war and a safe heaven a sanctuary for fighters and their families. Slash Severus/Harry apprenticeship. Voldemort best watch out, with Harry's visions he just might win. Dumbledore should to he should know better than to mess with someone so powerful. Dumbledore bashing good Mione n Ron.
1. Chapter 1

**The Lion and The Snake - Scales of Justice **

**Yes Guys the long awaited Sequel to - The New Order. I do hope you all enjoy this one. This one will actually have SLASH in it at some point. Regarding how long it will take for Severus and Harry to get together which will happen. So it is SS/HP if you do NOT like that pairing please click the square at the top right hand corner and leave. **

**This chapter has recaps of what has happened! So there's no confusion for those who are starting to read and those who've read it but can't remember everything. I just hope you all enjoy it and I can live up to everyone's expectations. **

**Chapter 1 **

**Escorted Back To Hogwarts' School Of Witchcraft & Wizardry **

* * *

Harry's summer had been extremely revealing and busy to say the least; it had started off with him capturing Peter Pettigrew. His godfather had been exonerated, and Dumbledore of course took the credit for Pettigrew's capture. None of this surprised Harry, but they infuriated Severus Snape beyond all reason. Two weeks into his summer, the restriction on underage magic had been lifted. With the threat of Voldemort living over their heads, it was the best decision the Ministry had ever made. This prompted Harry to begin learning; he went over all his books, learning all the spells. Which included all the books he had received from his friends and the Order. Needless to say his understanding and knowledge of magic shot up.

Dumbledore had given Harry a pensive for his birthday, Harry had been furious to realize it was his. Dumbledore had been using his pensieve as his own, maybe even since his parents died. It seemed as though it wasn't only the Invisibility cloak he had taken from either Godric's Hollow or his family Vault.

Dumbledore had also told the Dursley's that Harry's godfather had died, he had been furious to find out about the Dursley's curbed treatment of the boy. He had done this because he didn't like how Slytherin the boy was being. He had of course tried to curb that Slytherin nature out of him. The Weasley's had helped with that, ensuring Harry loathed all Slytherins. Telling them about Sirius Black, his murderer godfather, omitting the fact he was innocent, had been a manipulation worthy of Salazar Slytherin on the boy's part.

Harry then went to Gringotts, and made sure the Gringotts regretted not telling him about his vaults. He found his mother's memories, much to his happiness, and found out that Sirius had lied to him. Severus Snape wasn't just friends with Death Eaters; he had been friends with his mother. That the man loved her like a sister, he knew it was nothing more. He knew because it's the look he saw Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, George and Ron started at Ginny. Protective, possessive and with love. They'd all die for their little sister, it's the same look Harry supported himself when staring at Ginny, Hermione and Ron.

Harry bonded to Dobby, but then requested Dobby to bond with Severus too. Which made Dobby very powerful, having magic from the bonding of two powerful wizards. After that Harry promptly sealed off Grimmauld Place, making it inaccessible by Dumbledore and the Order. Dumbledore of course, assumed it was Bellatrix Lestrange, a good thing really or Harry would have found himself in trouble.

Severus found out that Voldemort wanted his godson, wanting him as a personal pet. Ironically he had gone to Harry; he didn't want to go to Dumbledore. He had known what would have happened, the same that happened to him. Dumbledore would have been ecstatic to have someone with such close contact with Voldemort. He wouldn't have cared what Draco was going through. Thankfully Harry had helped him, and then Narcissa and Draco ended up in Grimmauld Place hiding from Voldemort and Lucius. Not only the human inhabitants, but the house elves too. It seemed Harry sending Dobby to Severus had proved useful; Severus had grown quite attached to them. So one of the rooms in Grimmauld Place had been converted for the elves to live comfortably with until they found new homes.

During a vision, Harry realizes Voldemort suspects Severus, and begs him to stop spying. After thinking it through, Severus agrees to go along with it and tells Dumbledore he was caught as spy. This was when Dumbledore began to form a new plan for his 'tool'. He decides to use Severus to do his dirty work. He wants to destroy Harry in spirit, after last year's debacle. He knew Severus wouldn't be able to teach Harry anything with patience. He was relying on Severus breaking Harry down in spirit and mind, when Harry came to him he would play the worried 'mentor' as always and ensure he had Harry's complete and utter trust. He would ensure Harry learned anything else he needed; he would get the praise for ensuring Voldemort was defeated. Everyone would know he had helped Harry Potter after all. The world would worship him all the more seeing the great Harry Potter in awe of him as well. On the upside he would gain more Order members as well everything was going quite well. Severus would go to Azkaban, and he'd have Harry completely under control.

Pansy Parkinson's father was killed by Voldemort, while he tried to kill Severus through the mark. Lucius Malfoy was killed because he failed to hand over his son in time. Peter Pettigrew was imprisoned in Azkaban. His inner circle was dwindling but Voldemort had ways of gaining followers, just not inner circle ones.

More people joined Harry at Grimmauld Place, his new sanctuary for those who didn't want to fight in the war. Or those who wanted to fight and protect their families at the same time. The Tonks' Andromeda (Andy) Ted and Nymphadora Tonks. Neville and Augusta Longbottom, Luna Lovegood and her father Xenophilius.

* * *

"Are you ready to go?" asked Severus knocking on Harry's door. He never went in without announcing himself and waiting on a reply. He wouldn't like someone doing it to himself, so he would never violate someone's privacy doing it either.

"Come in," said Harry, who was in the progress of putting a few more things in his brand new trunk. "Almost." he finished. The trunk had ten compartments, and it was still barely fitting in everything Harry wanted to take with him. Which included his brand new broom, he had gotten the Bolt Star as he promised himself. Along with new clothes, he honestly couldn't care what Dumbledore said. He wouldn't realize until the weekend anyway, because he was in his uniform all week. He was through trying to impress the man, he'd do what Dumbledore did to him - ignore him.

"Ready?" he asked once more, his face showing nothing, it seemed as though the majority of his masks were already back in place.

"Yes," said Harry, saddened to see the man he had come to love over the course of the summer disappear. The only consolation he had was that he was living with him still, and he'd get to see him without his masks on. If he hadn't been forced into being an apprentice he wouldn't have that opportunity.

"Are you ready to face this?" asked Severus, facing Dumbledore, the apprenticeship everything.

"As I'll ever be," he said, banging his trunk closed in triumph - finally he had managed to get everything in. Anyone that saw it would think Harry had a touch of OCD. So neatly everything had been packed in, usually Harry just flung everything in. Apart from the time Tonks had spelled it in for him last year.

"Let's go," said Harry. He had already said goodbye to everyone, Dobby knew where he was staying - in Severus' rooms in Hogwarts. So he knew that he could come any time he wanted. Draco, Luna and Neville had all told him they'd see him at Hogwarts.

Severus apparated Harry to Hogwarts, to the gates they could not get any further apparating. Once that was done, Severus with swift wand movements, called a carriage towards them. His face completely closed off, his stance defensive, he looked utterly pissed off. If Harry hadn't known Severus, he would have been extremely wary of him right then.

Another flick of his wand his trunk was loaded on and they were both on the carriage. The winged horses, pulling the carriage towards Hogwarts, stopping at the main steps. They descended quickly and Severus with Harry walking behind him, made their way up to Dumbledore's office. Harry for once wasn't exactly happy to see Hogwarts, he'd have much rather remained in Grimmauld Place.

* * *

"Ah, Severus! Harry! Come in, come in!" beamed Dumbledore benevolently looking extremely happy to see them both. Coffee, tea and an assortment of cakes and treats were already waiting on them.

Harry observed that there was a lot less trinkets lying around Dumbledore's office. He didn't feel guilty, the old fool should have told him the Prophecy years ago. He wasn't scared to look Dumbledore straight in the eye; he had been teaching himself Occlumency and meditation. Both had gone rather well for him, unfortunately it didn't stop the visions - but it would stop others from reading his mind. He didn't have to fear Dumbledore finding out about his plans, or about him really being at Grimmauld Place.

"Sit down, drink?" Dumbledore asked his eyes twinkling brightly.

"No thank you," said Harry sitting down, figuring he might as well relax a little since he'd be here for a while.

"No," said Severus smoothly his mood seemingly very sour. Which was usually the case when he was dealing with Harry, Dumbledore couldn't find out about it.

"Very well, very well," said Dumbledore cheerfully, "Now Harry…I understand you might still be upset with me." he said his mood sobering. "I was only acting in your best interest that I assure you. You deserved to have a childhood, that information would have only burdened you more. Now that you know…I feel it's prudent that you get some training."

"Training?" echoed Harry a look of apprehension appearing on his face.

"Yes, I think its best if you concentrate on Defence against the Dark Arts in particular," said Dumbledore as if he didn't want to upset Harry.

"You mean Remus is going to teach me?" asked Harry his face lighting up his green eyes shining with hope.

"No, the work he does for the Order is much too valuable to stop," said Dumbledore, his twinkle leaving his eyes just a bit.

"I don't understand…who?" asked Harry his forehead wrinkling in confusion.

"I have made the decision that you will become apprenticed to Professor Snape Harry," said Dumbledore.

"What?" exploded Harry angrily, glaring at Severus for good measure before turning back to Dumbledore "He hates me! I won't become his apprentice! Why should I? I want to remain a student!" he cried out the unfairness of it all.

"Potter, the first thing I'll have you doing is cleaning out cauldrons if you do not watch your tongue." sneered Severus, his onyx eyes twinkling maliciously.

Neither Harry nor Severus failed to miss Dumbledore's twinkle becoming brighter.

"Professor please!" cried Harry staring pleadingly at the Headmaster.

"Severus calm down, Harry I'm afraid I have no choice, I really must insist. If I must I shall have your guardians sign it." said Dumbledore, knowing Harry wouldn't want him 'discovering' how he was treated. So he would agree very reluctantly, it was good knowing everything.

"Fine," said Harry stiffening noticeably, his entire posture one of defeat as he slumped back into his seat. He had jumped out when he had protested about apprenticing to Severus Snape.

"Sign these papers," said Dumbledore, handing over documents and a big fancy quill that had been dipped in gold ink. He had another one he was hoping Harry would sign, but he needed information from the goblin first. He had sent it away a few days ago, to get information on the Potter and Black accounts. If he didn't get them, he would have to go over and see the Goblin for himself. He wanted to draw up documents, Harry would give him Grimmauld Place, and after all he'd do anything for the Order. The Order was going to help Harry defeat Voldemort after all.

Harry looked as them as though they would strip away every last ounce of freedom. A grimace left his lips, before he very slowly signed his name. Meanwhile his eyes had roamed over the paper, making sure he knew what he was signing. It was just apprenticeship papers; he didn't want to accidentally give Dumbledore Grimmauld Place after all. Severus had told him that Dumbledore was desperate for Grimmauld Place to use as Order headquarters.

"I'll have a house elf move your trunk to Severus' quarters," said Dumbledore.

"What? Why?" asked Harry his eyes going wider.

"You shall be rooming with Severus during your apprenticeship, the rooms will be perfectly safe." reassured Dumbledore, everything was looking up indeed.

"Move Potter," said Severus interrupting the conversation.

A sigh left Harry's lips before he morosely replied "Yes sir," and both of them left the Headmaster's office. Keeping up the ruse until they were safely behind the doors of Severus' rooms. The portraits would and could report to Dumbledore, so they had to be extremely cautious. Severus had removed all portraits from his rooms, and classrooms as soon as he had become a teacher.

* * *

What did you think of the first chapter of the sequel? another new story will also be started tomorrow - about twilight/harry potter. Harry/Edward slash of course with Hermione as his twin :) and both of them severus' children. Hermione/Jacob (at least i think its the paring we decided upon) R&R please!


	2. Chapter 2

**The Lion and The Snake - Scales of Justice **

**Chapter 2 **

**Hurt and Comfort **

* * *

Albus Dumbledore watched them leaving extremely satisfied with how things were going. Grimmauld Place was his only let down; he would just have to divide the meetings between different places until a more permanent place could be set up. He really should have removed all those books, now they were unfortunately in the hand of Bellatrix Lestrange. Perhaps it was time he visited the goblins, waiting around for information wasn't his forte. His decision made, he quickly got up and left his office, Gringotts here he comes.

As always Dumbledore loved grand flamboyant entrances, he made one as he entered Gringotts. Making his way to the desk, grateful for the lack of people milling around, he wouldn't have to wait long to see someone. He eyed the tellers before choosing one, and in his normal voice, demanded to see a goblin named Ironhide.

"He no longer works here," grunted the teller, his beady black eyes glaring holes at Dumbledore. Everyone knew what the goblin had done, and who his co-conspired with. This man wasn't in the good books with the goblins, not that he had particularly been fond of him. Goblins weren't like humans; they knew there were two sides to every story and also two faces to every human. They normally didn't trust humans as far you could throw them. They were greedy, self centred and not at all honourable. The Goblins were through dealing with them, they'd serve them, execute wills but that was as far as their relationships went with the humans.

"What?" asked Dumbledore his voice rising slightly in his panic? Of all the times it had to happen now it did? Why didn't he work there? Had there been some sort of accident? He couldn't see it. The Goblin had been a manager to the Black-Potter accounts. He had no reason to be making vaults or anything like that.

"I said he no longer works here," said Burdock, he was a transferred from the pits having worked there for ten years. He was now a teller, and hopefully he'd have another promotion in a few years. He really wanted to manage an account, but all good things are worth the wait.

"Why?" demanded Dumbledore gathering his momentarily scattered wits.

"I don't see why that's any of your business," said Burdock his beady eyes glaring at Dumbledore for his impudence.

"Then I wish to see the new goblin in charge of the Potter and Black accounts," said Dumbledore kindly, behind his masks storms were brewing. He couldn't believe it; he'd kept Potter oblivious to his true fortune for years. It would make him arrogant, conceit and he might run. It wasn't something he wanted happening. No the boy couldn't find out, plus he'd taken artefacts and books out that didn't belong to him.

"Griphook," said burdock into a small panel beside his desk, "Mr. Albus Dumbledore is here to see you." was all he said before removing his finger from the button. "He will be down to see you momentarily, now please excuse me," said Burdock gesturing towards the line that had formed behind him.

"Very well," said Dumbledore his mask almost crumbling, he did not like being treated so disrespectfully. With iron will he managed to maintain his composure, drawing in breaths he moved aside. The longer he waited though the more his anger boiled. His magic was starting to react, judging by the terror filled eyes of people walking by. Paling at the implications, he didn't feel so angry anymore. He couldn't have people becoming afraid of him; he was Albus Dumbledore, beacon of light. Or so he told himself, he'd been pushed aside fifteen years ago in favour of Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived.

"Dumbledore?" yelled out Griphook in English, standing at an entrance that was guarded by two goblins. No one unaccompanied got to go passed that point. A lot of private information resided there, information the Goblins worked hard to maintain 'Private'.

Dumbledore couldn't have gotten over there quick enough, once he was within distance Griphook began walking away. Leading him up the way to his new office, he loved it and was glad to have taken up Harry Potter's offer. Not that he would have turned it down, being a manger was the highest offer a Goblin could get. The highest promotion one could get. He'd gone from being a cart rider, to a teller then to a manager in the space of seven years. In fact he'd been a cart rider when Harry first entered Gringotts, he remembered taking the boy down. He'd loved it, very usual for most children; they usually hated it and looked sick. In fact if he remembered right Bill Weasley's little brother had been sick. Ronald Weasley? He wasn't sure there were just too many of them.

He sat down on his chair, and then pressed a button; it made the seat rise up to meet the top of his large desk. Dumbledore sat down without waiting for Griphook to say anything. Regardless of that Griphook stared at Dumbledore for a few minutes, as if he'd never seen him before then asked, "What can I do for you today?"

"I want to know what's happen about Harry Potter's vaults," said Dumbledore.

"Are you his magical guardian?" asked Griphook feigning he didn't know anything. Opening his desk, he pulled out the Potter account ledger, it would tell him. Oh he knew good and well Dumbledore wasn't his guardian, despite the fact the man had successfully removed things from Harry's vault. In fact he'd sent a letter earlier this morning to tell him as much.

"No I am not, but I am his guardian through school matters," said Dumbledore.

"His vaults have nothing to do with Hogwarts, his schooling has already been paid for…the day after he was born if I'm not very much mistaken." said Griphook, and he wasn't. There was a large withdrawal from the Potter accounts into the Hogwarts one. His school fee's had been paid for on the first of august. Many parents had elected to do the same thing, just in case anything happened to them.

"As Gringotts is well aware, Sirius Black was proven innocent, and his vaults will have been released is that not the case?" asked Dumbledore changing the subject.

"They were never sealed," said Griphook arching a long grizzly eyebrow at Dumbledore. He had a feeling the old man already knew that anyway. Dumbledore knew too much about Harry Potter's account. Something that shouldn't have been done, it was a good job it had been discovered. It had nothing to do with personal gain whatsoever. No he'd just become one of the richest managers in Gringotts.

"Did he have a will?" enquired Dumbledore; he knew Sirius would have surely left him the house. He knew how important it was for the Order. They needed somewhere safe and secure to meet up. The switching of Goblins must have been why Grimmauld Place had been sealed up.

"Again Mr. Dumbledore it's none of your business." stated Griphook.

"It is, Mr. Potter needs to hear it," said Dumbledore barely disguising his fury at the Goblins impudence. He was Albus Dumbledore; he could do whatever the hell he pleased. If it meant gaining custody of Potter then so be it.

"I shall look into it," said Griphook not moving the slightest.

"There is a war going on, if there is a will I want it executed." demanded Dumbledore standing up his magic flaring slightly at his anger.

Griphook didn't so much as twitch, having seen Harry Potter's magic flaring angrier and more powerful this was child's play. He couldn't believe it; Harry was more powerful than Albus Dumbledore? Wow, it was amazing, just remembering Harry's magic it had been powerful and awesome and he admired power. Who didn't? They weren't as stupid as humans. Humans either feared or admired power it had been that way since the time of Merlin. Not many had feared Merlin, he had been just and fair, fighting for the good of all mankind.

Dumbledore almost pouted, normally people tended to skitter and act quickly whenever his magic flared. He knew he was powerful and he quite frankly loved it. It's what had gotten him the job as Headmaster. They had offered him the job as Minister, but he had not accepted. He'd rather manipulate and mould a new generation, rather than run a place full of people that were idiotic and incompetent. What better way to gain followers and have people do whatever you wish? Than children who admired you and would crawl on all fours if you asked them to.

"I shall look into it," said Griphook once more. Not telling him he'd already sent out the dates and times for Harry. The others will be sent out one day before the will hearing. He'd finally gotten the Potter accounts into some sort of resemblance of normalcy. Not only had he been giving Dumbledore stuff he'd not been taking care of the accounts.

"Very well," said Dumbledore his face impassive, getting up he felt the building angrily. What he'd wanted hadn't been accomplished at all, and he just wanted to scream. He'd have to get Potter to find out, but that went against everything he believed. The boy couldn't find out about his accounts, damn it. He doubted the Ministry would give him custody. They would want it themselves if he raised a case, it wasn't as simple as getting Petunia to sign it either. The Ministry would have to approve it, and then he'd have control of the vaults. He would have to think of something, somehow someway he had to get Grimmauld place. He was so sure of himself that Sirius Black had donated it to his cause. Probably a lot of money as well, the idiot seemed to forget Sirius adored the ground his godson walked on. Even if he hadn't been there, he would have wanted to make sure his godson had enough money to see him through his entire life.

* * *

"What's wrong?" asked Severus sitting down near Harry. He could see something was troubling the young man. He was quiet, and it wasn't in Harry's nature to remain quiet for longer than five minutes. They'd returned from Dumbledore's office only thirty minutes ago. He had been quiet, withdrawn and pensive ever since.

"I used to love him you know," said Harry quietly, "As a grandfather figure I mean." he corrected himself.

"I think all of us did at one point or still do, your mother was quite fond of him," said Severus, "She couldn't believe it when I told her what happened during the werewolf incident." despite the fact they'd fallen out, she'd immediately came to him to make sure he was okay. Their friendship hadn't been the same, but they'd finally began speaking again. Not that it was often, he'd hated the fact she ended up with James Potter of all people. James Potter couldn't appreciate Lily as she was; he just wanted a beautiful wife in his book. Not that he'd loved Lily the way James had, he'd loved her as a little sister.

"I want to be angry and hate him, it's easier when I don't have to look at him," said Harry his face tormented.

"I can understand that," said Severus, he had never truly trusted Dumbledore as far as he could throw him. Then again Severus hadn't trusted many people in his life. Seeing his mother being beaten and being hurt himself tended to do that to a child. The only person that had known about his life was Lily. He'd trusted him like nobody else, and he'd spoiled that. Since then he'd kept to himself, ensuring he was never hurt again.

"I mean I knew from year one what he was like, but in my stupid mind I thought he was doing a good thing. Letting me face my parents killer, letting me get revenge." said Harry, remembering first year vividly.

"You thought that? At the age of eleven?" gasped Severus completely blown away, what the hell had Harry been thinking. Then he realized Harry had been a child, desperate for attention and love. He'd have done anything to make anyone happy.

"Yeah, it wasn't until the end of third year I stopped believing in him," said Harry, "It was far from hate…until he told the Dursley's about Cedric then Sirius."

"Stick to the hate Harry, it hurts less," said Severus honestly.

"Does it? There's a difference between informing the Dursley's and setting me up to be bullied cursed and hexed by you." snorted Harry bitterness written across his face, and deep in his voice.

"You won't be," said Severus unable to help but point out. He couldn't help but admit inwardly he would have gotten great pleasure out of it. If he'd not gotten to know Harry over the summer.

"He doesn't know that," Harry said, he was feeling a little better; he'd get the better of Dumbledore on this one. He was ever so grateful that Severus had seen the true him. Otherwise this year would have been beyond unbearable.

"No he doesn't, I'm sure it will drive him insane when you don't go complaining the way he wants you to." chucked Severus, in bitter amusement.

Harry sniggered himself deeply amused, their little talk was cut short by the arrival of the mail. It came falling out of the metal container at the side of his room. There was quite a lot of mail, and Harry didn't expect it from a man who was like a hermit. Severus immediately moved off, gathering his bundles, temporary surprised about something. That something turned out to be for him, a letter from Gringotts two in fact. Taking them while curiously watching Severus open his mail. It turned out to be a huge quantity of Potion ingredients, he inspected each one, ensuring they were all secure and what he ordered before he nodded in satisfaction and left.

"What does Gringotts want?" asked Severus walking back into the living room; he'd barely been gone five minutes.

"It's Griphook, he's going through my accounts, did you know my parents wills were never executed?" asked Harry his voice even more pensive than twenty minutes ago.

"No I had no idea," said Severus smoothly, but it was nothing to do with him but it still surprised him though. Normally wills were executed right away.

"It that normal?" asked Harry, as naive as he was, about certain things; he even suspected it wasn't right.

"No it's not, but the circumstances weren't either, Gringotts might have decided against executing it." said Severus.

"What do you mean?" asked Harry green eyes staring into black filled with confusion.

"Well…everyone close to the…your family were killed or imprisoned." said Severus clearing his throat nervously. The Longbottom's, Black, Lupin and Pettigrew. Lupin could have done with the money Potter would have left him no doubt.

"Oh," said Harry the truth dawning on him instantly. Yes, that's true; the people in his parents wills were gone. Pettigrew, Sirius, Lupin, he didn't know anyone else close to his parents other than Severus. He wasn't even sure his mother would have included him, why would she? They'd not been friends.

"Doesn't Griphook explain?" asked Severus getting Harry's mind off everything.

"No just that it's being executed…along with Sirius's," explained Harry, whispering the name. He knew Severus hated him, he had ever right and there was nothing to be done about it.

"When?" asked Severus.

"September the third for my parents, September the tenth for my godfathers," replied Harry.

"I'll mark them down, as soon as Hogwarts starts up you might want to think about getting a proper timetable, not just the one you get at the start of the year." said Severus.

"I'll order one," said Harry quietly.

"Good," said Severus satisfied that his advice wasn't going unadvised. "Come I'll show you where you will be sleeping. No doubt Dumbledore has already asked Hogwarts to create another room." he grumbled.

"You speak as though it's alive," blinked Harry rapidly trying to process what he'd just said.

"She is, she's a sentient being Harry, how else do you think the castle moves," said Severus refraining from rolling his eyes, students, they just didn't read these days.

"Magic?" murmured Harry dryly, he really should read more - he felt so stupid sometimes knowing nothing.

"Well yes, but one would argue magic is a sentient itself." said Severus opening his door and grimaced in distaste. Really did the school have to make it like that? His eyes would never recover nor would his quarters. Red and gold, he never thought he'd see the day where his domain had those two particular colours in them.

"Er…can it be changed?" asked Harry staring at it in horror that was going way overboard. Everything was gold and red, everything. Carpet, curtains, bedding, hell even his furniture was a ghastly red oak colour.

"The house elves can do it," said Severus. He was rather glad Harry didn't want to keep it that way.

"Dobby?" called Harry, he was the only house elf Harry would ever call.

"Yes Master Harry Potter sir?" squeaked the elf his huge eyes shining with adoration.

"Dobby could you change the room?" asked Harry, Severus wandered off allowing Harry to do whatever he liked.

"Of course Harry Potter sir," said Dobby staring at Harry strangely, he was a house elf after all.

"Okay, um…change the carpet to cream, same with the bedding but brown curtains on the bed." said Harry, there was a magical window, he could see what this side of Hogwarts would be if they weren't underground. It was rather beautiful, and he wanted to keep the light out.

"Anything else Harry Potter sir?" asked Dobby.

"Well can you get me some different furniture? Either beach or some other light colour? Anything but that red," said Harry pointing to the disgusting furniture.

"Yes sir," said Dobby.

"You can get the others to help you if you want," said Harry, "I have to go I need to find a timetable from the catalogue before school starts up."

"I'll get it for you Harry Potter sir," said Dobby looking up at Harry hopefully, he'd been so bored at Hogwarts with nothing to do. They'd resorted to re-cleaning everything waiting eagerly for something proper to clean. The nearer it got to Hogwarts starting back up the happier they got.

"Alright, I'll call you when I've decided," said Harry leaving the room, letting Dobby change it.

* * *

There we go :) hope you like it! so will harry's training be very intense? want to see severus go on about light and dark magic? the diffrences and them not being as different as one assumes? dark arts? do you want to see harry become a healer or auror? as harry could still change his mind ... his class electives hadn't been picked yet! R&R PLEASE!


	3. Chapter 3

**The Lion and The Snake - Scales of Justice **

**Chapter 3**

**Hogwarts Starts Back Up **

* * *

Harry rolled out of his warm bed, cursing at how cold it was, the Dungeon's were freezing in the morning. He'd learned that the first morning after he'd been moved down here. It's why he had his dressing gown and slippers right beside him. He immediately put them on shivering slightly. He wondered briefly how Severus put up with it - it was already driving him insane and he'd only been here a few days. Going into the living room, he immediately sparked the fire up with his wand. The difference between Muggle and Magical fires - it didn't take forever. Harry was warming up already as he stood there trying to warm up. Dobby had taken to wanting to do every little thing for Harry. Not that Harry minded much, since he did belong to him and Severus now.

"You're breakfast Harry sir," said Dobby beaming in happiness, it seemed he loved working with them. Thankfully the house elves were secretive otherwise Dumbledore would already know dobby was bound to him, and not a Hogwarts house elf.

"Thanks Dobby," smiled Harry happily sitting down, grabbing a coffee immediately and gratefully. They didn't serve coffee and tea at the house tables, they only got pumpkin juice. The teachers were luckier, they got tea, coffee, orange juice and of course pumpkin juice.

"Can Dobby get anything else for Harry sir?" asked Dobby his green eyes gleaming with satisfaction.

"If you're bored you can get me a new school bag," said Harry, he was running out of things for Dobby to possibly do. He'd sent Dobby on a few errands getting him odds and ends he needed. Books, quills, his diary/timetable and things like that. He'd come across his bag yesterday, and it was rather frayed and just old looking. He'd had it since first year so it was completely understandable. He'd always been afraid to get anything, unaware of his fortune. Now he knew sometimes he worried that Ron would get jealous of him. Unfortunately Harry couldn't spend his life worrying about what his friends would do. He didn't get anything too fancy or noticeable really. He didn't want Dumbledore realizing he had full control of his vault. It was a good job he had to wear school uniform, because Harry would be damned if he went back to wearing his hand me downs from his cousin again.

"Dobby will do that," said the house elf immediately.

"The money pouch is on my desk, it has to be black and similar to the one I already have okay?" asked Harry digging into his breakfast.

"Yes sir," grinned Dobby bouncing away, the tell tale pop gave away that Dobby was no longer in the apartment.

"Why the hell does that thing have to be so cheerful?" grumbled Severus who was finally pulling himself out of bed. He liked getting a lot of sleep when he could, not that he did often during the summer. Since Voldemort liked to make up for lost time, not able to call Severus during the school year. Not that he had to worry about that, since he was no longer a spy. He would still have to get up early during the school year to teach students and Harry. They'd found out that Slughorn was going to be teaching the first years through fourth year. Severus only had to teach the classes that the fifth, sixth and seventh years attended. Thankfully Slughorn wasn't staying at Hogwarts, or that would have made Severus furious.

Harry would have defended Dobby if he didn't know Severus was just being his normal moody self. In all honesty he knew Severus liked Dobby, and was grateful for his presence. After all Dobby had saved Severus' life, when Dobby had noticed his arm going black. Without it Severus would have died in bed that day, in extreme agony. Nobody just walked into your room, it wasn't right, Harry certainly wouldn't have anyway.

"Are you ready for school?" asked Severus after he'd drank his first coffee and ate half his breakfast. Harry was already finished by then, he always ate quickly. A habit he hadn't stopped. Not getting much from the Dursley's, what he did get he scoffed down quickly - afraid they'd take it away from him.

"Yes, I spoke to Professor McGonagall, she wasn't very happy," said Harry wryly.

"Why?" asked Severus surprised, what could have McGonagall unhappy with her favourite golden boy.

"Told her I didn't want to be an Auror and that I was changing my electives, Poppy had space so I can become a healer," Harry said his green eyes twinkling brightly.

"She'll get over it," said Severus stopping his eyes from rolling - barely. Minerva McGonagall could be as immature as she claimed he was. Mostly because he bullied her previous little lion cubs. Well she'd be in for a surprise, since he no longer had to act the part of a Death Eater. He could be a little fairer to all his students, or the ones he would be teaching anyway. Thankfully he wouldn't have to put up with first years this year; he would miss his welcoming speech. It was always hilarious to see them all staring at him wide eyed and fearful.

"Hopefully," said Harry, "I'm sick of them all judging me, it's like I'm the only person to have decided to change what I wanted to do when I grew up. Although I really only did say I wanted to be an Auror to annoy Umbridge. I had no idea what I wanted to be when she asked."

"She's just disappointed you aren't following your father's footsteps." said Severus, "I'm not going to lie to you, and they all probably do expect you to become an Auror. Fortunately it's your life, as long as you are happy you shouldn't give damn what they think."

"A year ago I would have, now not so much anymore." said Harry honestly.

"Indeed," said Severus, he was glad Harry no longer felt the need to be what the world expected off him. If he hadn't seen a whole new side to Harry this summer, he too would have expected Harry to be an Auror. Now that he did know Harry, he was happy he was doing what he wanted, not what was expected.

"How about your friend's do they know what they want to do?" asked Severus.

"I think Ron wants to be an Auror, he saw it in the mirror in first year I think. Prefect, head boy, Auror robes the whole shebang he just wants to be better than his brothers." said Harry thoughtfully, "I'm not too sure about Hermione though, I don't even think she knows what she wasn't to do either. Whatever she does though, I think she will want to make a difference."

"Granger could do anything she put her mind to," said Severus in reluctant impressiveness in his voice. Granger was smart, she could apply for whatever she wanted and pass with flying colours. Unfortunately she went about it the wrong way, there's a difference between being smart and a teachers pet. Lily had been like that to begin with, eager to show the world what she knew. Severus had slowly but surely managed to stop her going down Grangers road. Lily didn't need to prove to the world that she could fit in; once he'd gotten through to her head she was happier.

"She wasn't always like that, there was one time when she said to me 'we could have died or worse gotten expelled'." said Harry wryly, "I thought after first year she'd change, because she told me that some things were better than books and cleverness - friendship and bravery. She came back for her second year more determined than ever to prove herself. I know she wants to do well…sometimes she just goes overboard. Not everyone wants to spend every second of their life reading books and learning for their exams. Especially not stuff we are going to learn anyway…it would just make the lessons boring."

Severus just smirked wryly; he knew what the boy was talking about.

"Well there's certainly no changing her now," said Harry shrugging his shoulders nonchalantly.

"Indeed," said Severus once more.

"Will you be taking me to Gringotts?" asked Harry.

"Yes," said Severus regarding Harry pensively. "I will of course wait outside the room if you should prefer it." wondering if that's what Harry was getting at. Harry was going to be emotional that was pretty much a given. He was always emotional when someone spoke about his parents, especially his mother. He wouldn't want anyone to see him like that, especially a man who up until recently hated the very ground he walked on. Yes, Severus would admit it, he was man enough he had hated Harry. Or rather who he thought Harry was at the end of the day.

"I'd prefer if someone is there," said Harry looking worried.

"Then I shall come in," said Severus as if it put the matter to rest, and of course it did.

"If he left money to the Longbottom's where will it go?" asked Harry warily.

"It will go to Neville Longbottom," said Severus immediately.

"And if they've given something to Pettigrew?" Harry spat the name out as if it was disgusting, much like Severus had spat the 'Potter' name at Harry a million times.

"He wouldn't get a Knut, he's imprisoned it would revert back to your estate," said Severus.

"Oh," said Harry nodding his head in understanding.

* * *

Harry flattened out his Gryffindor tie; everyone would be in the Great Hall by now. It was night time, and the train had pulled in around ten minutes ago. Both Harry and Severus were reverting back to their normal personas they assumed at school. Although both of their acting would be toned down. Neither one of them wanted to revert back completely.

"Let's go," said Severus his masks up in place as he regarded Harry.

Harry simply nodded his head and both of them walked out of Severus' quarters and made their way to the Great Hall. They passed a huge load of chests belonging to the students that was currently being popped into the appropriate rooms by the house elves. Only the first year trunks wouldn't be moved, since they were not sorted yet- the house elves wouldn't be able to put them anywhere until after the sorting.

Severus didn't go through the Great Hall doors; he entered through the teacher's entrance. He'd left Harry standing there but thankfully he'd warned him he was doing it. Too many portraits around if Severus was out of character it would blow the whole charade to smithereens. They didn't want to force Dumbledore's had too soon in the game. Yes it was a game to Albus Dumbledore. One that he wouldn't win. Both Severus and Harry were adamant about that anyway.

"Harry!" shouted Hermione looking extremely relieved her best friend was okay. Harry walked over to them, and sat down, he forced himself to look tired and defeated. He knew Dumbledore would be eyeing him tonight. It's the first time the old fool had seen him since he'd been put under Severus' care. As an apprentice of course but still under Severus' care.

"Hey guys," said Harry smiling at them.

"You look exhausted mate…why weren't you on the train? Did something happen?" asked Ron, "You didn't write to me all summer."

"Yeah, I am. In case it escaped your notice you didn't write either Ron." said Harry quietly.

"Sorry, we were told not to, I tried but my mum caught me three times and I got grounded." said Ron grimacing in disgust.

Harry smiled at least Ron had tried that was something, so he could forgive him. "It's okay." he told Ron. Unfortunately Hermione didn't have the same excuse as Ron.

"I couldn't write, I didn't have an owl but it wouldn't have mattered I spent my entire summer in Paris with my parents…we only got back last night." said Hermione hoping Harry didn't go off on one like last year.

"I'm glad you had a good summer Mione," said Harry truthfully.

Hermione smiled and relaxed, it seemed Harry wasn't going to explode on them like last year again.

"But what's going on though mate? Why weren't you on the train?" asked Ron.

"I'll tell you all later, not here." said Harry; the announcement of his apprentice wouldn't be until tomorrow so he had until then at least to tell them. It's only because Slughorn couldn't get here until then.

"Okay," said Ron still frowning a worried look on his face; it vanished though once the food appeared. Nothing had changed there, Ron still thought about food more than anything else. Apparently more than his best friend not being on a train. Harry shook his head in amusement; it seemed some things would never change. You know what? Harry was glad for it.

* * *

Will severus be invited to the will reading? will lily have a letter written for him? forgiving him for what happened? and writing that she knew they'd never be friends as they had before becuase of the anomity between james potter and severus? will severus finally let the demons of his past to rest? will that help harry and severus get together? would you like to see lily a bit of a seering and aware of whats going to happen? or is it overdone? yes? R&R PLEASE :D


	4. Chapter 4

**The Lion and The Snake - Scales of Justice **

**Chapter 4 **

**Finding Out The Truth **

* * *

To say Hermione and Ron were confused by Harry's secretiveness would be putting it mildly. Every time they tried to ask him a question, he just shushed them, jerking his head towards the portraits. To say they were baffled was a big understatement, Harry had either gotten very paranoid or he truly though someone was spying on him. They began to realize where they were going once they reached the seventh floor. They stood aside and let Harry create a room. They were going to the Room of Requirements. Stepping inside he shut the door and Ron finally and impatiently demanded answers after being shushed five times.

"Alright Harry what the hell is going on?" demanded the red headed boy, confusion and curiosity written across his freckled face.

"If I tell you this…you have to swear not to tell anyone else…I mean it guys. If you do that's it our friendship is over." said Harry seriously, his large green eyes regarding them solemnly.

Hermione gasped dramatically, her hand automatically going across her mouth. She realized it must be something very drastic for him to say that. She knew how much Harry valued their friendship, because she and Ron felt the same. Even if they didn't always show it, Ron less so. She knew that was boys just being boys.

"You want an oath?" asked Ron removing his wand, obviously willing to do whatever Harry wanted. He'd let his best friend down twice and he wasn't about to let it happen again. He knew he was jealous, and for most part it was because of coming from such a large family. Ironically enough he failed to realize how jealous Harry was of him! Both of them would trade their lives around given the opportunity. Only Ron would want to trade back after one year. Harry would never give up a family for anything.

"If you want," said Harry his posture relaxing noticeable that his friends didn't get offended. Ironically enough none of the others had sworn oaths, but he felt it was needed here and now. He knew Ron was a blabber mouth and Hermione adored adult figures, Dumbledore included. He just couldn't take the chance that they would tell.

So Ron and Hermione swore the oaths, and then sat down comfortably waiting on the story Harry was going to tell them.

"What's been going on Harry?" asked Hermione her brown eyes staring at her best friend in fear and worry.

"Dumbledore told the Dursley's about Sirius dying, they began treating me like they used to." Harry told them, he's never told them much. But enough for them to know he wasn't wanted. He certainly hadn't told them about the worst of Vernon's abuse.

"You were locked in your room again?" asked Ron sympathetically.

"Er," said Harry looking cross between constipated and irritated, it just went to show how good he was at hiding things - even from his friends. Right now that wasn't what was bothering him, it was Ron's naivety. "It was worse than that but I'm not going to go into details. I had a vision of Voldemort talking to Pettigrew. He was using his Animagus form to spy on me. I stunned him, and let the Order know, it got sent to Professor Snape." Harry told them, he noticed Hermione was angry when he mentioned the abuse was worse. She also got a calculating look in her eye when he called Snape by his given title. She was very shrewd but he knew that.

"Professor Snape Harry?" asked Hermione curiously.

"Yes, anyway back to the story, I went to Grimmauld Place, I've been staying there the rest of the summer." said Harry.

"How's that possible! Dumbledore believes Lestrange has it!" said Ron loudly his eyes wide with astonishment, he was finally beginning to understand Harry's secrecy. Ron might act stupid and take a while to catch up on things. Ron wasn't stupid; he was a brilliant chess player and strategist.

"How do you know that?" gasped Hermione staring at Ron with new found respect.

"He's been having order meetings in different places; my house was one of them. I just listened in. I still have Fred and George's extendable ears, I listened from my bedroom." smirked Ron a look that wasn't on the red heads face often. "Dumbledore was quite angry about it, mostly about the books and having a regular place to meet."

Hermione was still gaping at Ron as if she'd never seen him before.

"I bet he's pissed, I took over the Fidelus charm. The house is mine obviously and I locked them out." said Harry, "I guess we will find out in a few days, his will is going to be read on the tenth."

"But why Harry? The Order meetings are extremely important for the war effort," said Hermione turning to Harry not understanding his motivations.

"Dumbledore took me to his office earlier, and told me I've to become an apprentice. I won't be taking classes with you I'll be getting trained." said Harry his voice and face devoid of emotion.

"He's training you?" asked Hermione taken aback. Not because she felt Harry was unworthy, far from it. Dumbledore she realized had never been interested in training Harry. In her book he would have started along time ago and ensuring he had a good defence against the dark arts teacher from the start.

"No." said Harry shaking his head negatively.

"Then who?" frowned Ron, as understanding began to dawn on Hermione's face.

"No," she gaped, after the trouble they'd had with Occlumency he wouldn't…Harry would learn nothing sticking them together in an apprenticeship would accomplish nothing but misery.

"Mione?" asked Ron wanting an answer.

"Think about it Ron, who else knows about defence enough to teach Harry," said Hermione staring at Ron.

"Snape?" asked Ron incredulity written across his face. No way. That was madness Snape would kill Harry.

"Yes, I even have to stay down there with him." said Harry looking at their horrified faces having to keep himself in check and not laugh.

"Dumbledore can't do that!" protested Ron weakly, unable to believe it.

"Dumbledore can do whatever he likes, but as it was, I went to Gringotts this summer and found out about my inheritance." said Harry.

"Didn't you already know?" said Hermione, looking at Ron almost guiltily, "I thought you knew but didn't say well with Ron not having much."

"I didn't know," said Harry grimly, "I found some of my mother's memories in the vault. She was best friends with Professor Snape since before they came to Hogwarts. He taught her everything he knew. He knew I was in Grimmauld Place, and kept it a secret. A lot has happened this past month."

"Then tell us everything," said Hermione. Sitting forward eager to hear more about Harry's summer.

"Do you know Lucius Malfoy promised Voldemort his firstborn son as a…" Harry asked them meanwhile trying to figure out the word he could use. "Play thing?" he settled on in the end.

"Urgh!" moaned Ron looking ready to be sick.

"Never!" gasped Hermione appalled. He was a Death Eater, but she'd always thought Malfoy had loved his son. How could Narcissa stay with such a monster? Had she known what fate would befall her son. "How could his mother allow that?"

"Narcissa didn't know," said Harry defensively, giving himself away.

"I'm surprised he's at Hogwarts," said Ron. If it were him he'd have run away, there was no way he'd let you-know-who touch him. He thought alone was enough to make him want to regurgitate his dinner. For once in Ron's life he felt sorry for the blonde. Something Ron would never have imagined happening.

"I'm using Grimmauld Place as a safe heaven," admitted Harry, "For people that can't fight but want their families safe."

"That's a good idea Harry!" exclaimed Hermione loudly; she was surprised nobody had thought about it before.

"Narcissa and Draco stayed, the Longbottom's, Lovegood's and the Tonks' joined later." said Harry.

"Neville and Draco in the same house?" asked Ron laughing finding it hilarious.

"Draco changed Ron, it would change anyone when you find out your own father was selling you out." said Harry sadly.

"I know," said Ron swallowing thickly his amusement fading fast.

"So you get along with Professor Snape now?" asked Hermione getting back to other matters.

"He knows I'm not spoiled, I found out something he felt guilty about and forgave him. Cleared the air so to speak, Dumbledore doesn't know otherwise he'd have picked someone else to apprentice me under…he wants me bullied not educated." said Harry bluntly.

"What would he gain?" asked Ron doubtfully.

"My trust when I go running to him about it, my gratitude, I'd regard him as my hero once more. Then he'd start training me properly and get all the credit for it." said Harry.

Hermione bit her lip "Do you really think he'd do that?" she asked.

"For war to be won I'd say yes," said Ron not as authority figure loving as Hermione. "So you are creating your own side in the war Harry?"

"Why would he do that?" asked Hermione rounding on Ron.

"A lot of people don't trust Dumbledore or Voldemort. A third option would help a lot of people. Look at Snape, we know he's a spy and I doubt he went to Dumbledore and asked to do it. He was probably told spy or Azkaban, probably why he's so angry all the time. It's obvious Snape doesn't want to teach, he's been forced into it." said Ron wryly.

Harry's eyes widened "Wow Ron, I'm surprised."

"Guess I've had time to think." shrugged Ron going red at the looks he was receiving.

"A lot of time," said Hermione impressed.

Ron just shrugged.

"So guys what are you going to do?" asked Harry.

"I'm with you all the way Harry, I always have even if it took me time." said Ron standing up, patting his best friend practically brother on the shoulder.

"Me too," said Hermione, Harry did come first even if it meant going against what she believed in. Dumbledore was older and wiser surely he had a bigger and better grip on war. Yet she knew Harry was the centre of it, it was Harry who was going to end it not Dumbledore.

"Thank you," said Harry his green eyes flashing with gratitude and a lot of relief.

"I guess you can't come to the common room?" asked Hermione sadly.

"No but don't worry about me and Professor Snape…we have acts to play." said Harry.

"He's still going to be horrible?" asked Hermione.

"Toning it down but we cannot act like we like each other." said Harry simply.

"Alright, I guess I'll see you at breakfast," said Ron his voice was a little lost. He had always shared a dorm with Harry, to know he wasn't going to be there was extremely disheartening and weird. Especially knowing he was sleeping in the dungeons with the dungeon bat.

"Yeah," sighed Harry sounding as depressed as the others felt. "I'll see you later." he told them before they reluctantly had to split up. Ron and Hermione went straight to Gryffindor tower both of them saying nothing, remaining silent. They began to hate Dumbledore a little for splitting them up. They'd always been a Trio. It should have always been that way, yet he'd taken Harry away from them. They weren't going to see him in classes, or anything. They would only see him breakfast, lunch and dinner and a few hours until curfew. The only consolation they had was that they'd see Harry at the weekends.

* * *

There we go - Ron and Hermione are sticking with him...who else will join him? fred, george, ginny? greengrass? Zabini? what about Death Eater children? will they join too when they hear draco's tale fearing they are next? will harry train them as well? have them sneaking out of hogwarts to do battle with death eaters or clear out towns before voldemort gets there? or just get in touch with the Auror's so they can save the lives of the people voldemort would kill? R&R PLEASE


	5. Chapter 5

**The Lion and The Snake - Scales of Justice**

**Chapter 5 **

**Knockturn Alley**

* * *

Harry woke up with a start, his heart beating wildly when his alarm woke him up. He had to rush, he'd set it for the last minute. He hadn't slept very well last night, so he had changed it. Today was going to be a very long day, the talking, gossiping, and the fishing for information. He wondered how his peers were going to react to him being apprenticed so young, it wasn't done anymore. At least not until after they finished school, at least Harry could console himself with the fact it could be worse. He thanked whatever deity that was looking after him, that Severus had been the one to come to Privet Drive. He didn't have to wear school uniform, just his apprentice cloak, so he was able to wear his new clothes.

"Good you are awake, I thought I was going to have to get you up." said Severus surprised when Harry walked out the door, just as he was about to knock on it. Severus was as always fully dressed, Harry hadn't seen Severus in his nightclothes before. Well other than when he'd saved his life, when Voldemort began killing him through the mark.

"Set it for the last minute," Harry told him as he walked passed, he'd miss having breakfast down here. Just the two of them, it was funny really just how much had changed in less than two months. He was becoming to depend on Severus, despite the man forcing him to be independent. Telling him to do things for himself, but the thing was Harry didn't want to be independent. Not all the time. He just wanted someone to take care of him, for once in his life. He'd gone too long looking after himself, but he realized perhaps he wasn't meant to have someone take care of him. It was a depressing thought indeed.

"I'll see you later," said Harry leaving their rooms, going without a school bag was extremely weird. It was like leaving a part of himself, he'd gone all those years of carrying a heavy bag everywhere. Filled with all the school books he'd need for the day attending classes. As happy as he was at being an apprentice and finally being trained he felt robbed.

Harry walked through the halls, another thing usually he passed quite a few people, mostly Gryffindor's on their way to breakfast. It was so quiet down here, very eerie; he hadn't felt like that coming down here during his second year. Though it might have something to do with Ron being with him. Eventually he turned yet another corner, and found himself in the entrance hall. The Great Hall doors were open; Harry slid in unseen and made his way towards his friends. Ron looked depressed and tired, as he munched on his breakfast.

"What's wrong?" asked Harry making them jump in fright as he slipped into the seat they'd saved for him.

"Harry, don't sneak up like that!" said Hermione putting her hand over her heart dramatically.

"Ron, you okay?" asked Harry staring at his friend in mild concern.

"It's just not the same without you mate," sighed Ron, "Plus Dean woke me up pouring water over me!" he was a very heavy sleeper, and he knew he snored too the guys had told him often enough. Harry was the only one who managed to wake him up in the morning, he even slept through alarms. There was a few times he'd woken Harry up, especially after having visions but, yes, normally Harry woke him up.

"I told him to, otherwise you would be late." said Hermione smugly.

Harry felt a warm glow settling into his stomach, to know his friends missed him, even after just one night meant a lot to him. "I know its weird isn't it?" Harry said in agreement, he'd had nobody to talk to once he was in bed. Normally he could continue talking to run until they fell asleep. He would also miss his friends nightmares, he smothered a smirk just thinking about it. Spiders coming to get him, his friend hated spiders brought on by one of the twin's accidental magic. They had turned one of Ron's teddies into a spider. You would think after Aragog he'd be less scared, but if anything it had strengthened his fear of them.

"Very," said Hermione, she was so used to waiting on both of them, when Ron had come down it had taken a few seconds for her to realize Harry wasn't coming down. Asking Ron if Harry had, had a nightmare was on the tip of her tongue when she remembered. She hated Dumbledore for what he was doing to her friend. She'd spent hours last night thinking about it, and she surprised herself by the strength of her anger towards an authority figure.

"I'll see if I can stay up at least once on the weekend," whispered Harry to both of them.

"Harry what happened to you last night mate?" asked Seamus, his Irish accent thick as he spoke to Harry from across the table.

"You'll find out soon enough." said Harry; his friendship with Seamus had never recovered from the accusations the following year. Seamus had thought he killed Cedric Diggory and that he was making up Voldemort's return. He'd been quick enough to apologize once his return had been announced in the papers. Too bad for Seamus Harry hadn't wanted to know. It had hurt Harry deeply that someone would accuse him of killing Cedric, after all the years of saving the school repeatedly, it was never enough.

Seamus frowned but backed down; his curiosity though was written across his blue eyes. Harry went back to eating his food; normally he'd only be able to consume a small meal. After being back at the Dursley's all summer, but he hadn't been. So he was able to eat an entire plate of food almost putting Ron to shame.

"Here it comes," said Ron after swallowing his mouthful of egg, he didn't want Hermione getting on at him for his eating habits thank you very much. Hermione and Harry looked around; sure enough Dumbledore was standing up demanding everyone's attention. The hall automatically went quiet, eager to know what the Great and Powerful Albus Dumbledore had to say.

Harry pushed his plate away; a grimace appearing on his face, Hermione placed a comforting hand on his back, smiling sympathetically at her best friend.

"Welcome, welcome to yet another year at Hogwarts, as most of you all know, the forbidden forest is out of bounds to all students. This year will be slightly different than normal, I'd first like to introduce your new Potions teacher, Horace Slughorn," said Dumbledore beaming at the students, as if nothing pleased him more than to see them all. There was a time when Harry had been drawn in on that, not any more of course.

The Slytherin's were all talking, looking concerned and worried, no doubt about Severus. He noticed Slughorn was standing up, smiling charmingly at the students.

"Why does that smile seem familiar?" asked Neville out of the blue.

"Lockhart," said Hermione, Harry and Ron as one before turning to grin at one another.

"Oh no," said Neville paling, the last time he'd had a Lockhart he'd been humiliated to hell and back. He'd been levitated in the air by pixies and the fool had run away. A visible shudder ran though Neville, although it wasn't defence that he was grateful for. "Thank Merlin I'm not taking Potions." he hadn't got the grades to take Potions again. His Gran had been furious, since he could no longer become an Auror. She had wanted that for him, to be like his father.

"I'm not so lucky," murmured Ron, he had actually passed high enough to take Potions this year. One would think not having Snape as a teacher Ron would be celebrating. He wasn't, it was going to suck not having Harry in every class with him. He was going to be alone during Divination and a few other classes, Hermione hadn't taken the same as him.

"Also Professor Snape will be teaching the first through fourth years in Defence against the Dark Arts, Remus Lupin returning once more to take the fifth through seventh years." said Dumbledore still smiling at them all.

Cheering rose up almost deafening, most of the noise was coming from the Slytherin table. All of them no doubt extremely glad that Severus Snape was still there. A good few of the Gryffindor's were cheering for their favourite professor. Not that it was hard to beat, since Remus was probably the only decent teacher of Defence they'd had. Harry's eyes darkened, he'd not seen or heard from Remus since Sirius died. Just thinking about it that way made him ache inside.

"I would like to announce that one of our own has decided to take up an apprenticeship." said Dumbledore pausing for dramatic affect. Letting them gossip for a few seconds, before continuing on. "I hope you will join me in wishing him well, Harry Potter will be apprenticed under Severus Snape in gaining his Mastery in Defence against the dark arts and of course Potions." he applauded Harry, looking straight at him his eyes twinkling benevolently.

"Are you mad?" croaked Neville looking at Harry as if he had grown another head.

Harry grit his teeth, as if he'd had a bloody choice, "I didn't have a choice." he growled lowly, unable to help himself. He was furious with Dumbledore's blatant lies, he was bloody sitting there yet he had the gall to lie about it to his face.

"Oh," said Neville beginning to look at Harry in sympathy.

"Blinking 'ell Harry, is he trying to get you killed?" Seamus said shaking his head, looking at Harry as if he was already dead.

"Looks like it," said Harry bluntly.

"So what are you doing then Harry?" asked Hermione, glaring at everyone who was listening in. They weren't even being subtle about it either; it was far too quiet to be natural. They quickly went back to their own conversations, the volume rising once again.

"Potions, defence then I'll be going to…Gringotts," said Harry nervously, he didn't know why he was. It felt weird, knowing he'd be hearing something his parents had written, oh so many years ago.

"Why? I thought you'd gotten your…inheritance?" asked Ron frowning, cocking his head to the side.

"It's my parents wills and Sirius'," said Harry quietly, "My parents today, Sirius' is on the tenth." it would make it official for Sirius, some part of Harry wanted to pretend that he could come back.

"Oh Harry," said Hermione tears almost brimming in her brown eyes.

"I'm sorry mate," said Ron sadly, unsure how to comfort him, he'd never had to deal with anything like that before. The closest he'd come to feeling anything Harry did on a daily basis was when his sister was taken into the chamber. Then again when they were fighting in the Department of Mysteries. One could say it was nothing compared to Harry's, and they would be right, they had only been hurt not killed.

Harry only shrugged unable to say anything.

The owls containing mail and morning newspapers flooded into the Great Hall. Coming from the ceiling above them, where there was a huge opening in the beams allowing them entrance. A newspaper was promptly delivered to Harry along with a few letters from Gringotts; the large 'G' was the dead give away.

Harry observed quite a few people getting letters from Gringotts, Neville, Dumbledore, Severus, Flitwick and McGonagall. He could see Severus was deeply shocked by whatever he was reading. Harry swallowed thickly; he knew it had to be bad that Severus was actually showing emotion.

"Harry," said Neville, his voice thick with sympathy.

"Hm?" asked Harry twirling around to face him.

Neville handed over the letter; he had been invited to the will reading of his parents. Now Harry knew it must have been in place of his parents. Unless of course his parents had intended to give Neville something, but he didn't see it. "Are you coming?" asked Harry giving it back.

"Yes, are you okay with that?" asked Neville.

"Of course, it's what my parents wanted, try and keep quiet about it though please?" asked Harry, he didn't want everyone staring at him.

Neville nodded putting his letter away, smiling sadly before he finished his own breakfast.

"We have to go," said Hermione, "Otherwise we will be late for class, will you be here at Lunch time?" she asked turning to Harry curiously, she wasn't sure when he was leaving for Gringotts.

"It depends on how long it lasts, hopefully I will see you guys," said Harry standing up putting the letters in his cloak pocket. He carried the newspaper unable to put it in his pocket it was much too large to do such a thing.

* * *

Harry finally got to read the newspaper; he had half an hour break before going to Gringotts. He'd had the most interesting potions lesson he had ever. Severus had given him a book to look at; it had Severus' writing on it. There was also 'Half-Blood Prince' written inside. Harry had gotten a good laugh at that, it was much better than Voldemort any day. The potion instructions hadn't been precise; Severus had written a better way to do it scribbled in the margin. Harry didn't think it was actually very fair to mislead students like that. In fact it had pissed Harry off, but he had learned something - to not take anything for granted.

"You ready to go?" asked Severus coming into his quarters the scowl melting from his features.

"Severus?" asked Harry.

"Yes?" asked Severus frowning warily, he'd never heard Harry sound like that before. He sounded conflicted, confused and if not a little sad.

"Why is there something on the front page about holidays someone won, when there's only one mention of thirty people dying down in Knockturn Alley?" Harry, his voice changing, he sounded furious.

Severus stared at Harry in surprise; magic was practically leeching off him in waves. He obviously felt very badly for the people, and Severus understood why they weren't mentioned. Evidently Harry didn't understand, sighing in irritation, he sat down and stared at the teenager wondering if it was best to tell him.

"Why?" asked Harry, Bones and Vance had been front page news, two witches yet all these people had been regaled to two sentences in the corner of the Daily Prophet.

"No doubt you have heard that the Weasley's don't let their children wander around Knockturn Alley?" said Severus, figuring it was best to start there.

"Yes," said Harry confused now. What did that do with the death of so many people and why they weren't put where they should have?

"Do you know why?" asked Severus observing Harry wondering if he would be as prejudice as everyone else regarding the small town. It might be called an Alley but it was much bigger than that. It was ten times bigger than Diagon Alley.

Harry frowned, he had a feeling he was about to be judged on something, but for the life of him he couldn't figure out what. So he thought on his own experience of the Alley, before answering him. Regardless of what he thought of it, nobody deserved to die. "The Weasley's think it's full of Dark Arts." he told him eventually.

"Indeed, ironically enough if it wasn't for Muriel they would have ended up living down there," said Severus wryly.

"What?" asked Harry confused.

"It's where the people who do not have much money stay, the buildings are ramshackle and in need of good repair. It doesn't help that they are being targeted by Death Eaters and the Ministry." said Severus smoothly.

"The Ministry?" asked Harry blankly.

"Knockturn Alley is known for its 'Dark Creatures' and people practising the 'Dark Art's'" said Severus sneering nastily. "It's regularly raided, and since Dumbledore became Headmaster there hasn't been a single sponsored child attending Hogwarts from there." Dumbledore made sure the list of sponsored children were either Muggle born or from a light family such as the Weasley's but he didn't mention that to Harry. He knew how much the teenager loved the Weasley's.

"The Ministry did this?" asked Harry a wave of sickness overcoming him.

"All in the name of the light, they go in firing spells not thinking of the consequences. Children, squibs, pregnant woman, hags, vampires, have all died because of their actions. There was one year it got particularly bad, fifty people died in a blaze because of a badly aimed Fiendfyre by an Auror. Worse still at least two hundred were left homeless because of it." said Severus bluntly, watching Harry staring in horror.

"T-that's bad," said Harry swallowing thickly, as his stomach tired to rebel its lunch.

"Yes, that's Auror's for you," said Severus, and people wondered why he hated them? Hate was actually not what he felt, he loathed their existence.

"Are they all like that? I mean do people know what they do? Do…Tonks and Shacklebolt do those things?" asked Harry his eyes were closed, and he truly felt as though the world had spun on its axis.

Severus didn't reply he just sat there his expression said it all.

"Merlin," murmured Harry shaking his head in utter disbelief.

"It seems I do not need to accompany you to the will reading," Severus told Harry, wanting to get his mind off what he'd just pieced together.

"You got invited to it," said Harry bluntly.

"Indeed," said Severus impressed.

"So did Neville," Harry told Severus.

"I see," replied Severus smoothly. "I think we best get on, unless you want to put up with Dumbledore's presence."

"No thank you, I'm still fucking mad at him." said Harry screwing his face up in disgust.

Severus just smirked in wry amusement, understanding why Harry was mad. He'd given the old man a look of complete incredulity and scorn when he'd spoken. Harry had not decided at all, the old fool liked to talk out of his backside. Shaking his thoughts off, clearing his mind he stood up, and both of them left the safety of their little sanctuary where no masks were needed to the entrance hall, already donning their masks. Nobody must know they liked one another; they had to keep up the pretence.

* * *

It felt odd sitting in a room, chairs spread out everyone sitting down staring solemnly. One Goblin sitting at a chair, a long rolled up piece of parchment stuck in its hands. Neville, Neville's Gran, Dumbledore, Remus, Severus, and himself. It hurt to see that his parents hadn't known anyone else. They were supposed to have been popular and bright, yet from what he could see neither of them had been. Sirius should have been here, Harry thought, he wondered if Severus and him would have behaved.

"Griphook may I ask you a question privately?" asked Harry standing up unable to deal with the stifling silence anymore.

"Of course," said Griphook, waving his hand and both of them were in a privacy bubble, nobody else to hear anything.

"Why was my parents will not read immediately? I mean Sirius's is being read a few months after he died…why was it put on hold?" demanded Harry.

Griphook could see Harry's magic flaring slightly, nobody else noticed but him. He wondered if it would remain that way, especially with what he was going to tell the wizard next. Even now, Harry suppressing his magical outburst, controlling his anger he was still more powerful than Dumbledore. He was truly in awe that such a small wizard could have so much magic. Harry was small, compared to nearly everyone else in this room. He might be taller than himself, but smaller than most wizards.

"Well?" said Harry impatiently, he wouldn't stop asking until he got an answer.

Griphook shook his lingering thoughts and finally said, "It was stopped by Albus Dumbledore via the Ministry of Magic."

"I thought the Ministry had no control over what happens in Gringotts! You say yourself you don't like dealing with Wizards." said Harry taken aback. He didn't even think about being angry he was just stunned.

"They have control over which vaults are locked, they were technically within their right to close the vault since there was no living Potter in the Wizarding world or of age." said Griphook his teeth banished in an aggressive manner just thinking about the Ministry.

"So you know for a fact…have evidence that Dumbledore demanded them closed?" asked Harry breathing heavily through his nostrils.

"Yes, all signatures are recorded Lord Potter." said Griphook.

"I'm going to kill him," snarled Harry, it was a good thing he was facing away from the Wizards in the room.

"Magic is not allowed to be performed in Gringotts Mr. Potter, I'd also like it if you weren't arrested for Murder." said Griphook dryly, but he did understand the wizards anger. Who would have thought he'd end up with the Potter and Black accounts? He would never have suspected as much, riding the cart taking Harry to get his money with Hagrid.

"Too bad," said Harry stopping himself from shaking in fury. He needed to let of some steam before he truly did combust and hurt someone or something. Dumbledore had closed his parents vaults, stopped their will reading in the process, kept his inheritance from him by using a crooked goblin. Now this…he really should not be surprised by Dumbledore's actions anymore. Yet the old fool continued to surprise him.

"Take it down, I want this over with." said Harry emotionless, practising his Occlumency with great difficulty.

"Yes sir," said Griphook removing the bubble and watching Harry like a hawk.

"Everything okay Harry?" asked Dumbledore kindly, his eyes twinkling he was probing, he wanted to know what Harry had been talking about.

"Fine," said Harry blinking at Dumbledore blankly, as he went back to the seat he'd first sat in. The numbness was setting in, the same numbness he'd felt when Sirius died. Numb was good; numb would get him through this. He barely heard the goblin talking that was until someone let out a sob. Jerking up he looked around then spotted Lupin shedding tears. Harry's lip curled, he might care about them but he'd never cared about him. He'd never heard about him all his life, until third year then proceeded to forget about him afterwards. He saw Remus reach over with shaking hands, accepting the Gringotts check from his parents. Paperwork and of course a letter. Harry idly wondered how much he'd gotten.

"To Frank and Alice Longbottom, who have been there for us through many ordeals we leave them one thousand galleons." said Griphook stopping there, "As they are unable to collect themselves it legally goes to Neville Longbottom, but since he is not yet of age his grandmother will sign it for him." seventeen was the legal age, it would be another year yet before Neville was the proper age to deal with financial business.

A Gringotts check was handed over with paperwork for Lady Longbottom to sign.

"To Albus Dumbledore, if the war is still going we give him two thousand galleons to help in the war effort." said Griphook. Giving over the money, when he wanted to actually rip it up in front of him.

"To Severus Snape, my best friend in the world, my brother in all but blood, I leave you seven thousand galleons, use it well my friend" said Griphook, evidently it had been Lily alone who wrote that part.

Dumbledore even already knowing about it wanted to growl angrily, how could she give him so much and he so little? he had a war to end! all that Snape was going to do was use it on useless potions. Which in no way helped end a war that was currently waging. He was also very cautious about what Harry had been asking that goblin, he didn't like it. He wasn't supposed to do things like that, or question anyone. The quiker he had the brat brought to heel the better.

Griphook skipped over reading the ones of the people dead, it would revert back to Harry's estate.

"To our son, Harry Potter we leave everything else we own." said Griphook, giving Harry the paperwork to absolutely everything he owned. He also handed over a long letter, the same kind as Remus and Severus had gotten only much thicker.

"Does the will not state who I was to stay with?" asked Harry remaining in his seat as others moved to get up.

"It does," said Griphook.

"Who?" asked Harry grimly.

"Your godfather, if he was unavailable custody would go to Alice and Frank Longbottom, their third choice was the Bones family, four choice was the Diggory's," said Griphook, all these people named, had to have been connected to James Potter and the Ministry. "Under no circumstances were you to be placed with your Aunt Petunia Dursley, or any spouse she had or has."

"No surprise there, thank you Griphook." said Harry, getting up and walking out of the room, ignoring Dumbledore shouting for him to get back. If he did not get out of there now he was going to kill the old fool. He had gotten out of Gringotts and down the road a little before he was jerked to a stop by a snarling voice, who then forcefully Apparated him.

"I need to get away, let go." said Harry breathing heavily, his magic finally going haywire.

"Go to our rooms do you understand me?" said Severus his voice soft despite his face being a mask of fury. More pops were heard, and he knew the others had joined them.

Harry nodded his head obediently, then Severus let go of him in apparent 'disgust', Harry couldn't have moved quicker. Once again ignoring Dumbledore, and his attempts to speak to him.

"Severus why did you let him go?" asked Dumbledore, he however was extremely pleased; it looked as though Severus was getting Harry under good control for him. A few more months and the boy would be malleable. At least that plan was working out rather well. A few months ago Harry wouldn't have allowed Severus to treat him like that.

"Don't worry about the brat, he's just milking it for all he can get." sneered Severus, before he too stalked off his robes billowing out around him. Truth be told Severus was very worried, he'd seen the spark of magic in the privacy bubble. No doubt Harry had learned something new, added to the fact he should never have gone to the Dursley's, never have been abused was causing Harry's anger and sadness. Sighing in irritation he hoped Harry had gone to their rooms, a little extra defence practise should take care of Harry's anger.

* * *

"Stop," said Harry his breathing ragged. He couldn't fight anymore, his magic and himself were exhausted beyond endurance. He'd poured out all his anger and frustration into his spells, just as Severus had predicted. He hoisted himself up, and walked out of the training room, slumping on the couch aching everywhere.

Severus followed him through, ordering pumpkin juice for Harry and coffee for himself. Neither of them were going to the Great Hall. No doubt Dumbledore would get the wrong impression, but right now he couldn't care.

"What happened?" asked Severus, wondering if Harry would tell him now, he'd been too angry, to speak. Magic leaching off of him, he'd known if he didn't let off some steam it would explode in his room. So he'd taken Harry to the training room he'd set up in his quarters. Dobby had used warding spells, so what he taught Harry was safe from Dumbledore finding out. He handed Harry over the juice once Dobby came with it. He set about stirring his own black coffee, waiting for it to cool down.

"He stopped their will, he closed the vaults, using the Ministry." said Harry quietly, gulping the juice down, quenching his thirst as he lay there on the couch breathing heavily. His anger was gone, replaced with dull acceptance.

"I see," said Severus wincing, so Dumbledore had caused it twice, once by wilfully ignoring the will and closing the vault. Second by actually placing him in the one place his parents didn't want him. Who was he kidding it wasn't just twice, no he'd failed Harry so often it was no wonder Harry was so angry.

"Do you…think he knew? I mean about what my parents wrote in their will? Do you think that's why he did it? When he put me with the Dursley's?" asked Harry he was so tired, he just wanted to sleep. He needed to remember to take Severus down to the chamber and get the basilisk. His mind was actually planning something else, but until the Black will was read he didn't think on it too much. He was pretty sure the last time he was there, he'd seen a few houses the Black owned was down in Knockturn Alley, he could help all those people. Save them, they were sitting ducks by both the Ministry and Death Eaters. If they couldn't afford places to stay, they wouldn't be able to afford wards being put up. Since they didn't get a proper Hogwarts education they didn't learn those kind of things. It was a vicious circle, he had the money, and he could help them. Not out of the Potter vaults, but the Gryffindor and Slytherin vaults. They had more than the Potter-Black accounts combined. He couldn't leave them, some may say he was being Gryffindor but Harry just couldn't stand to see others suffer when he could help it. He knew what it was like to live like a beggar, to be looked at with disgust, to be denied the basic things like food. He needed more information from Severus about Knockturn Alley before he proceeded though.

"I'm sorry Harry, I think that's exactly what he's done," said Severus quietly, he'd never lied to Harry he wasn't about to start now. He had been surprised earlier by Harry's anger at what happened to those in Knockturn Alley. Nobody usually cared, well nobody that had any political clout. A few had tried, it had not ended well, and they'd been outcast from normal society. If he needed ingredients he usually went to the ones worst off, offered them money to get it for him. He wasn't by any means a rich man, so he could only do so much for them. He did ensure they had enough to see the mission through unharmed. Money, magic, and he also supplied them with potions, he had a limited budget but the ingredients he used were from the student's potion cupboard. It meant they didn't work to their full capacity but they did their job. "For the greater good." he sneered those words, he hated the old fool when he said them. It was as if it explained all his actions over the years. He'd failed Harry so many times, he insisted he cared but his actions showed otherwise.

Looking over he was amused but not surprised to see Harry passed out on the couch. Harry had put some power behind those spells, he knew because his shields had been shattered not only once but ten times. He threw a cover over him, staring at the sleeping image before him. He was fonder than he ought to be over Harry, more so than he would admit to himself even now. His fingers carded through Harry's hair, without much thought, his heart clenched when Harry mewed in his sleep, leaning into the caress as if he was starved for affection. Withdrawing hastily he shook himself, as if he'd like a washed up Death Eater, Severus thought to himself bitterly. No in the end he'd watch Harry ending up with another, and forgetting about him. Just like his mother before him, not that he'd liked Lily that way, she had been, and still was like a little sister to him. Until he'd screwed it all up, which reminded him of his letter, securing his quarters he went to his bedchambers, and took out the letter. Getting himself ready for bed, he slid in and after taking a deep calming breath, centring himself he opened the letter and let Lily's voice wash over him mentally, as he read the letter she had written while still alive unaware of the fate before her.

* * *

Longest chapter for this story yet, you'll be pleased to know ive found my muse again for this story :) i finally see it going in a direction, now Knockturn alley is never mentioned much in the books id like to change that, it cant all be bad - thats like saying one street, or block was bad becuase of some people living there its ridicolous! so wouldyou like to see more people added to the story? how about having some bulgarians come in? Viktor etc...to help in the war efforts? no?or just those on harry's side? will harry leave with severus when the attacks happen? are they even prepared for it? or will harry and severus be forewarned about WHERE he's gonig to attack and have the entire area cleared away before he goes there? R&R PLEASE!


	6. Chapter 6

**The Lion and The Snake - Scales of Justice**

**Chapter 6**

**Information Gathering For Knockturn Alley**

* * *

The first week went extremely fast, Harry learned more about Potions and Defence than he had during his five years at Hogwarts. Severus was, as always, a ruthless teacher. Them getting on did nothing, especially when it came to teaching. A better part of his eduaction had been reading, then trying the spells and potions. He'd written ten essasy's, five for Defence and Potions respectively. He was however, always there for Harry when he needed to talk. His workload was extremly exhausting, as he had been forewarned. When Severus was teaching, Harry was with Poppy learning basic spells and potions healers used. Since he hadn't been taking the class since third year, he was behind everyone else. Poppy had to hand it to him though, he was truly doing his best to catch up. He had a long way to go though, two years of work did add up. Poppy had told him he would need to take an exam, the one the others had taken for their O.W.L's. He may not have used his bag for the first day, but now it was bulkier than Hermione's on a bad day.

So when Harry did manage to get to see his friends, he was mostly writing his homework or answering quiz questions for Poppy and Severus. Hopefully he would get more used to it, and be able to spend real quality time with Ron and Hermione. He had been forgetting about Knockturn Alley, but tonight, with no homework - he finally asked them the niggling questions annoying him.

"What do you guys know about Knockturn Alley?" asked Harry, both his friends stared up in curiosity, why would he want to talk about that place? he'd never been interested before.

"Why?" asked Hermione curiously, putting her Ancient Runes textbook down, regarding Harry with her shrewed brown eyes as always. They always came to the Room of Requirements now. If they went to the tower, everyone badgered Harry with questions. It was too cold to sit outside, so they only had a few options. So they had chosen this one, and they had complete privacy while they were here was also an added bonus. She and Ron weren't the only ones here, Draco Malfoy, Neville and Luna were also with them. Neville and Luna were comfortable with Draco, but Hermione and Ron still weren't used to the change in the blonde yet and were understandably weary.

"I'll explain later, what do you know?" stated Harry shaking his head, wondering if any of them even knew much about it.

"It's the poorest part of the wizarding world stays, also the most dangerous part too. It's reputated to be steeped in Dark Arts, criminals and where Dark wizards like to hang around." said Draco quietly, he was grateful for this room, it was a safe heaven from other Slytherin students. Severus had spoken to them, but it hadn't done any good. "It's where Ron and his family would be staying if it wasn't for Muriel giving them money to keep the Burrow."

"Us as well, when mum died, but dad got enough together and started the Quibbler." stated Luna before Ron could open his mouth, no doubt with an explosive arguement on his lips. Thankfully he'd turned back to normal, and remained silent after Luna's remark.

"Most of the inhabitants of Knockturn Alley are innocents, stuck in poverty." stated Draco.

"What about all the Dark Art shops?" asked Hermione frowning.

"There's only four shops that deal in the Dark Art's, they had to make an income somehow. The rest are rather modest shops, odds and ends, stuff they buy from Gringotts and sell for a higher price to make a bargain." said Draco.

"What about the raids?" asked Harry, determinedly.

Draco shuddered as if he was remembering something very unpleasant. "It happened when my father took me one time, I was five - I had nightmares for weeks afterwards. It was ruthless, they never stood a chance against the Aurors."

"Auror's?" asked Hermione wide eyed. She could scaresly believe her ears, there was no way Auror's attacked innocent people. There had to be a reason for it, there must! unfortunately things were still rather black and white for Hermione.

Draco simply nodded solemnly, "Yeah, it's raided quite often, no warning, no reason - many hurt, seriously injured or killed. The seriously injured ones don't have a hope of surviving, they cannot afford to live never mind medical bills. They don't get formal education, they learn what they can from their parents which isnt much. No wand, no hope of being able to fend of an attack."

"There was an attack last week," said Luna sadly, "I think the total is now up to thirty seven since the attack happened." apparently Harry wasn't the only one to notice the injustice. What surprised Harry the most was the fact it was mentioned at all.

"I read about that," said Neville nodding his head. "We have a shop and house above it down there. Its not been used for around three generations, I have no idea to its conditions though."

"I do as well, the property unlike the other places is protected heavily and under the Fidelus Charm." said Draco.

"Yes, I do too," nodded Harry.

"Why did you want to know?" asked Ron speaking for the first time since Harry had begun the conversation. He'd felt furious and embarrased when Malfoy had said what he did. He was ashamed by his lack of fortune, then he'd realized he wasn't the only one nearly living there. He was just grateful Malfoy hadn't sprouted that information out years ago! or he really wouldn't have been able to show his face again.

"I read the newspaper, I asked Severus because I couldn't believe they'd reported so many deaths in the corner as if hoping nobody would notice. What I found out was shocking. They don't deserve that." said Harry angry on their behalf.

"Nobody from Knockturn Alley has been awared a scholarship to Hogwarts since Dumbledore became headmaster. A few of the parents were angry, they believed their child had proven to be smarter than some that got in." said Draco.

"Why didn't they try the other schools?" enquired Hermione extremly baffled. Ron just knew there was another ...S.P.E.W heading their way. When Hermione believed in a cause - she obsessed about it.

"Only those country you live in can you apply for scholarships," said Neville shaking his head.

"It's not like that in the Muggle world," said Harry, Hermione nodded in agreement with him.

"It is here," said Draco simply.

"So that's it? they're stuck with no education and no way to get help to get out of the poverty they live in?" asked Hermione deeply disturbed by this new information. She'd taken Molly Weasley's warning to heart about Knockturn Alley and hadn't thought about it again.

"Sometimes they get lucky and a wand fits them, some Witches and Wizards give donations, food, clothes and clean bedding things people take for granted. Occasionally a few books." said Luna. "My father always sends care packages to as many as he can at christmas. So they at least have something then."

"Do my a favour, draw a map of every place, shop, home you know in the Alley, especially anyone you know from the ages of eleven to seventeen." said Harry taking out a huge wad of parchment. He spread it out and they all gathered around and watched Draco draw the map, Luna and Neville occasionally added to it.

Half an hour later everything they knew about the Alley was inked on the parchment. Harry left it there to dry as they continued to talk about it, Hermione and Draco got into a debate about it.

"I have to go guys," said Harry grabbing the map and folding it, they didn't ask why - they already knew. It was Sirius' will reading today, no doubt Harry would want to be alone afterwards. They knew the will reading would make it final for Harry, only Luna knew how final. She alone had seen Harry at his most vulnerable, asking the Hogwarts ghosts about someone coming back as one.

"We'll see you later Harry." said Hermione sadly halting in her heated debate with Draco as soon as he'd spoken.

"Bye," said Harry as he swung his bag over his back and left the room, the rest all waved wordlessly.

* * *

Harry quickly ran down to the Dungeon's, passing Slytherin's as he went - they didn't dare say anything to him. They'd done it once but never again, the magic leeching from the wizard had been terrifying. He had come into his magic, and they weren't taking any chances. The two idiots who had tried (Crabbe and Goyle) had ended up in the hospital wing. To top things off they were serving detention every night for a month 'for getting caught'. Added with long essay's as punishment they were keen to avoid him as much as humanly possible.

Harry plopped his bag down at the side of the sofa, gratefully sitting down again. Severus knew he had to be at Gringotts, and wouldn't be late. He would ask him to add more if he could to the map he'd created. With that in mind, he went through to his room and grabbed his inheritance sheet he'd gotten from Gringotts. Avoiding the list of items Dumbledore had illegally taken from his vault. Two of the items he'd gotten back, his cloak and pensive. The rest were books and of course some money which admittedly wasn't much. They hadn't known until an audit had been done to his vaults.

Harry knew every penny he'd ever removed from Gringotts and the dates. Always during the summer and always only enough for his school stuff and some extra money for sweets. There had been other withdrawals not made by him.

Sifting through his properties until he came to the one he wanted to know about, the one in Knockturn Alley. Unfortunately the address wasn't familiar to him, and not the area's Draco, Neville or Luna had known about either. Hopefully Severus would be able to find out for him. The place was big, big enough for him to help people down there survive the war that was looming on them. It was obvious nobody else could or would help, perhaps he could raise enough for the kids to get wands, the money from the Basilisk he'd gladly donate. Unfortunately that wasn't enough, they'd need to learn magic as well...he'd need to get a tutor but how? he'd taught the D.A perhaps he could help them? question is though could he? his workload was immense.

"You're here. Good, ready to go?" enquired Severus putting a stack of homework on the table.

"Yes, do you know this address?" asked Harry handing over the property list.

"Yes, it's one of the better buildings in Knockturn alley, protected unlike the others." said Severus after raising an eyebrow in curiosity.

"Is there anywhere you can add things to the map?" asked Harry pointing towards it. Even Neville and Draco's shop and house was added to it. His family hadn't had a shop, it was just a was their's now (Nev and Draco) - their fathers were gone and they were the heir's to the property. Thankfully Lucius hadn't been able to disown Draco before being killed.

"Of course." said Severus, Harry was up to something, before long the map Harry had wanted was complete mostly in Severus' spidery scrawl. "What are you up to?"

"I'm going to help them." said Harry with confidence he didn't feel.

"Be warned they don't take kindly to charity, spin it so they have to think of their children and family. Only then will they do it." stated Severus calmly.

Harry nodded thoughtfully taking Severus' words to heart.

"Let's go, otherwise we will be late," said Severus sternly back to his teacher mode.

"Yes sir," said Harry immediately standing, stopping in mid motion, realising he did not need his schoolbag. Masks up, they left the quarters, getting out of Hogwarts before Dumbledore. Harry had avoided the old man like a plague, even refusing to go up for tea and a chat. Severus had of course made excuses when it became apparent he was sticking to his guns. Dumbledore hadn't asked again since Severus told him he had detention all week.

Once out of Hogwarts they Apparated to Gringotts once again. This time Severus' wasn't going in. He had not been invited to the will reading, not surprising really since they did not get on. He was only here to take Harry there and back, and be there just in case the man-child needed him.

Harry took a deep breath before venturing inside, Severus taking a seat outside the room a blank mask on his face. He didn't even say anything when Dumbledore or Lupin appeared. In better robes than he'd ever seen the mangy, manky cur in before. He also knew Lupin hadn't once been in touch with Harry. It infuriated him but considering he didn't like the wolf, he wouldn't do him any favours. Harry in his opinion was better off without him, if he wasn't interested.

* * *

There we go next chapter - Sirius' will :) so will hogwarts students help train them? will zabini nott and other slytherin's take harry up on his offer? so they do not inevitably have to be sold off to a madman? will this story be a mpreg? or just a friendship story or slash? its up to you! i can spin it any way i haven't decided :) although severus does have some feelings for him ;)


End file.
